Group Therapy
by BaSingTei
Summary: Sokka gets cockblocked from the gang and then Sokka and Suki finally have some alone time.


**A/N: Here we have yet another prompt! This time, it's Sokka getting cock blocked by Katara for revenge, but the others soon join in. I hope you guys have fun with this one. Mature rated!**

The group sat in the cushy sitting area of the foyer of Zuko's palace, sitting in assorted chairs and couches, all talking together.

"…and that's when he said 'Leaf me alone, I'm bushed.'" Zuko said with a smile. Everyone laughed and Aang had to hold his stomach.

"I'm so glad you finally got that joke right, that's hilarious." Aang said between chuckles.

"I've got to say, it's pretty good. And that's coming from me, a natural comedian." Sokka said with a smug grin.

"Yes we all know how 'funny' you are Sokka." Katara said with heavy sarcasm and rolled her eyes.

"Actually, watching the universe play tricks on him is probably the funniest thing of all." Toph said and they all shared a laugh, besides Sokka, of whom frowned and crossed his arms. As they all settled down Suki sighed with content.

"It's nice to actually be able to relax for a day. All these peace meetings this week have really kept you guys busy." She said and slipped her hand into Sokka's.

"Yeah, but it won't last for long. We've got more coming up tomorrow. And then we are done, for now anyway." Aang said and looked to the ground.

"Until the rebels find a new way to try and stir things up." Zuko said and sat back on the couch, wrapping his arm around Mai.

"Let's try not to think about that. Let's just focus on where we are right now. Together with nothing to do." Katara said and held Aang's hand. Sokka glanced at their hands locked together and held Suki's tighter, nudging her. She looked to him and he motioned over his shoulder, trying to be discrete. She started to follow him as they walked away from the others when Aang noticed them leaving.

"Hey, where are you two going?" He asked, leaning against the chair Katara was sitting in. Sokka stopped and perked up, turning back to the group.

"Suki and I need to talk… privately." He said, trying to be tactful. Aang just asked more questions.

"Is everything okay between you two? We're here if you need us."

"Aang don't act so naïve." Toph said with a small laugh. "The only talking they're about to do is to the spirits and maybe a few grunted demands."

Everyone looked to Sokka and Suki, trying not a laugh. Suki was blushing furiously and Sokka just looked furious. Katara couldn't let this glorious opportunity to embarrass her brother pass her by. She needed revenge for all the 'oogie' comments she had received. An evil smile spread across her face.

"Suki, just so you know, when Sokka and I were younger and he was going through the 'potty training' phase, he got himself frozen to a metal pot. Ripped his foreskin right off."

"That's not true!" He turned to Suki. "She's lying, I swear."

"Prove it." Toph said and was laughing, knowing only the blind person would say that.

"I don't have to prove anything!" Sokka said, jabbing his thumb into his chest.

"Ooh, sounds like someone is a little worried he might not measure up." Toph said and smiled, leaving Katara and herself laughing breathlessly. Aang, Zuko, Mai, and Suki were all left feeling awkward, Sokka completely enraged. Before he could defend himself with quick wit, Katara regained her breath.

"Oh, Suki… please, you have to forgive my brother for his impotence." She said with a look on her face that clearly said she felt bad for her.

"Hey Katara, what exactly does impotence mean?" Toph asked, playing dumb. This entire conversation was like throwing knives at Sokka at this point. Katara blushed but smiled and turned to Toph, still looking at her brother from the corner of her eye.

"It's when a guy can't completely satisfy his partner's needs sexually. I've _never_ experienced this myself, but I hear it can completely ruin a relationship." Now Aang was blushing, rubbing the back of his neck and looking away from the group.

"Well we know you two are happy. You guys are practically attached at the hip." Zuko said to Katara. Mai chimed in.

"More like attached at the crotch." She said under her breath.

"OOO super oogies, ugh! Stop talking!" Sokka said and covered his ears, unable to hear the laughter around him. When everyone had calmed down, Zuko spoke with a soft, kind tone.

"I'm sure Uncle has some teas that may help you if you want to give them a try. They are special herbal teas that-"

"NO! Nope! This conversation is completely over with! You!" He said turning back to Suki and taking her hand rather forcefully. "You're coming with me, right now." He said as stormed off with her. Before they were completely out of sight, Mai, who had come out of her shell with the group, shouted down the hall.

"You can always try tying her up!"

Sokka growled furiously at that last line and turned down the hallway, reaching a line of rooms and pulling Suki into the first one, slamming the door behind them. He just stood there with his palm to the door and let go of Suki's hand, trying to calm down from his high off rage. He was quiet for a while and Suki came to his side, wrapping her arms around his that was hanging limply.

"Don't let what they said get to you."

"I'm not. I'm good. I'm fine." He said and rolled his shoulders, taking his arm off the door and slipping out of her grasp. He walked over to the side of the bed and sat down, his hands on his knees. She looked him over.

"You're not acting like it." She said and walked over to him, sitting beside him on the bed. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Look, the thing with the metal pot is true, you've seen it for yourself. But you know I would do what I needed to do to make you happy, when the time came…" He said and looked to her.

"Everyone out there thinks we've done it at least a hundred times already. They have no clue that we haven't..."

"How could they? I can't exactly keep my hands off you."

She placed a hand on his upper thigh.

"Sokka… It's not a one way street. You know I'm bold enough to initiate things with you."

He smiled and leaned over to her.

"I know. I just don't ever want to go too far with you. I just don't want this to be ruined."

"What do you mean 'this'?"

"Us, being together." He sighed and took her hands in his own. "Look, I know I am the smart guy out of the group, but I'm all talk when it comes to relationships. And the universe hates me. Put those two things together and I just know I am bound to screw this up. And that is the last thing I want to do."

Suki was quiet for a moment, taking in his sincere fear of losing her. She smiled and let go of his hands, pulled her legs onto the bed, and got on her knees. She leaned over and put her hands on his knees to steady herself and kissed him, pushing him back onto the bed. He smiled into the kiss and refused to let her push him back, struggling against her while holding her shoulders. She broke the kiss and smiled at him.

"What are you doing?"

"What are YOU doing?" He said and mirrored her smile.

"I'm doing what I want to do. What I've wanted to do for a while." She said and pressed her lips to his. He made a muffled response, of which she didn't understand, so she pulled back from him again.

"What was that?"

"I said, 'Are you sure'?" He said and moved his hands to her face. "Don't do this for me."

"I'm sure. I know what I want and it's sitting right in front of me." She tried to kiss him but he dodged her.

"Suki, this isn't the way I imagined it. It's not special."

"It is special." She said and crawled on top of him, straddling his lap. He wrapped his arms around her so instinctively he barely noticed that his body was already saying yes. "I'm with you. We're alone together, and I love you. I think that's perfectly special. We've done everything else and come so close…" She put on her best war face. "You couldn't stop me if you tried."

"Is that a challenge?" He said, completely serious.

"A warriors challenge." She grinned and cupped his face with one hand.

"To stop you?" He asked, trying to make sure the rules were clear.

"No." She said and slinked off of him, standing in front of him. She grabbed the side ties of her dress and with a simple pull, the green cloth was on the floor, revealing her half naked body to him. "The challenge…" She said and walked back over to him, wrapping her legs on either side of him again and putting her arms around his neck. "…is to make this memorable." She said and kissed him softly.

She didn't have to wait long for his reply, feeling his arms wrap around her body again and his lips press against hers with a sudden hunger. The kind that had been held back until now. She tried to push him on his back again and he refused. This was going to a battle; one both would end up winning. Realizing he wasn't going to go down without a fight she moved her arms from around his neck down to the hem of his shirt. He broke their kiss and allowed her to slip the blue fabric up and over his head, tossing it to the floor behind her. She smiled at the sight and wound around him again, pressing her bound chest against him and catching his lips again.

He felt like I fire was being lit inside of him, but it was different this time. He was already lightheaded just thinking about where they were going to end up, his hands fumbling with the ties that hid her chest from him. She realized he was having difficulty and wanted to prolong his suffering. She multitasked, slipping her tongue into his mouth while grinding against him roughly. He groaned and all but gave up on her bindings, taking her hips in his hands and thrusting up against her. He was already so hard and they had barely begun. She broke contact and let a small, airy moan grace her lips; a cry for more. She reached behind her head and took out her little bun, letting her hair down around her with a smile. He smirked at her and his hands traveled up her back slowly, ready to try again.

She fought him, knowing that revealing her would be a small victory for him. Her lips crashed down onto his again and he nearly forgot was he was doing, her hips moving against him so painfully slow this time. He knew she was doing this on purpose and so he tried even harder, finally getting the knot it the back to come loose. Sokka smiled against her lips and pulled at the wrappings, letting them fall around her waist. She felt the cool air hit her exposed chest and knew the score was even. His hands didn't hesitate to find their familiar places, palming her breasts roughly and pushing his tongue through her lips. She didn't have time to try and refuse him, her mouth already open in another moan as he rolled his fingers across her skin, squeezing so the flesh stuck out between his fingers. Though she would never admit it to him, she loved when he was rough with her. He felt the same way, but their battles had never ended like this one was going to end.

She held him close to herself by the base of his neck, reaching blindly up to his wolftail and undoing his hair. She ran her hands through his hair and pulled him back, making their lips part. He followed her lead but only because it was in his favor, leaning towards her and leaving burning kisses down her neck. Her pulse had been racing for some time now, but his teeth grazing the skin on her neck never failed to make her shiver and her side go numb. She moved her hips harder against him, feeling him fall at her entrance through the little clothing that separated them. Suki was thoughtful for a moment and realized the score wasn't even; he still had two pieces of clothing on where she had one, her panties. And even though the ache between her legs was extremely powerful, she was fired up by this fact; she was losing. She brought her hands to his chest and pushed him roughly back, making him fall backwards onto the bed. She was absolutely high right now. She hovered over him with an evil smile, a little drunk off her own strength. He smiled but before he could come back up she pinned his arms to the bed, kissing him before he could comment. he could have easily fought her off, but he was loving the sensation of her strength and of her taking over. It was something that he loved about her. She was a very formidable opponent, even if you were on the same team. She leaned down and bit his earlobe playfully and he could feel the pulse in his pants increase with her hot breath sticking to his skin. She wasn't going to stay and play though, making her way down his body very quickly, kissing down his neck and chest in seconds. She lingered on the dark skin above his pants, eyeing a small trail of dark brown hair that disappeared beneath the waistband.

Instantly he knew what she wanted and her hands were at his waist before he could protest. She very quickly pulled his pants down and ripped them from his legs, tossing them behind her as she crawled back up his body. He smiled and took her shoulders in his hands, flipping her to the side and pinning her to the bed beneath him. She smiled up at him and was instantly wet, biting her lip as he saw that gleam in his eyes. She knew she was next and that even though she was more coordinated, he was unquestionably stronger than her. She was about to lose again. His hands were at her waist as his fingers hooking into her waistband, easily sliding them down like he had so many times before. He never broke eye contact with her, bringing her panties up into his hand and holding them into the air with a smug look of victory that she loved and hated at the same time. She tried to squirm from under him, maybe try to flip him over, but it wasn't going to work. He positioned himself between her legs, unmovable.

"Not tonight Suki…" He said is a husky tone. The words were rough with desire and her face started to flush, her walls aching with need and flowing with juices. He let the panties fall to the bed, coming up onto his knees to reveal himself as he pushed down the thin fabric containing him. Suki didn't look. She didn't need to. She could draw it from memory. She knew every bump, every curve, every line that was now coming closer to her entrance. She just didn't know how it would feel. For a brief second she was worried it would hurt, recalling his girth, but she looked at him in the eyes as he came over her. He grabbed her hips and pushed himself slowly into her walls. She was lost, moaning loudly. It was amazing. He wasn't far in, just his head, but to feel her walls expanding around him made her arch her back and close her eyes. Winning suddenly didn't matter. She would gladly scream for more, beg if she had to. He let out a shaky breath. Suki was so incredibly tight he was sure she was in pain. but the tightness just made him want to rip through her. he had to hold himself back.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

"Yes. Please…" She moaned out all too quickly and pushed her hips up, making him go deeper. That was all the incentive he needed. He took her in his hands and quickly buried himself inside of her, making her moan out his name. He was admittedly worried but he couldn't stop, pulling out of her and coming back into her slick vice grip with much force, making her moan breathlessly. She wasn't in pain. She wasn't even sure she was on earth. It didn't hurt like she thought it did; the opposite was true. It felt so good to have him pulsing inside her, she would do anything to have him slam into her again. She reached up and did the only thing she could do… claw into the flesh of his back as be silently pleaded for more. The scratching just sent him further over the edge, pounding into her tiny figure as hard as he possibly could.

Back out in the foyer, the group was still talking.

"I feel really bad for Suki…" Katara said and gave Aang a thankful glance. "I mean, it has to be rough to not experience that."

"Hey, I'm single and I'm just fine!" Toph said and crossed her arms.

"Either way, we probably shouldn't have made fun of him. It's wasn't very nice." Aang said. Katara disagreed.

"Are you kidding me? Even after all the times he's interrupted us or tried to stop us from being together, you're still on his side?"

"Uh-oh, trouble in paradise." Zuko whispered to Mai who rolled her eyes.

"No, I just think calling him impotent was going a little far." Aang defended.

Katara was about to respond but from down the hallway a loud scream was heard.

"OH SOKKA!" Came Suki's voice.

Everyone looked at each other and was immediately uncomfortable.

"Um… so who wants to go outside?" Zuko said, standing almost instantly.

"Yes please." Katara said and grabbed Toph's hand. Toph just laughed.

"Well what do you know? Guess he's not impotent after all." She said with a laugh, making everyone feel very, very awkward.


End file.
